Rikkaidai Afterschool Club
by Tako Phin
Summary: In which Yukimura decides to create his own club. There shall be no tennis before Yukimura.
1. Rikkaidai Afterschool Club, Commence!

**I'm back to writing crack stuff XD  
** **When things are crap, writing crack stuff helps a lot~**

 **Warning: damn cracks, unresolved Sanada tension, sparkly Yukimura,** **thereshallbenotennisbeforeYukimura.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The beginning of a school year was always celebrated by the fluttering of pink cherry blossoms. Even Sanada who was not so keen on arts found it breathtaking. As he made his way up the road to his school building, he caught every petal that passed his line of view. One could always use the simplest moment for training.

By the time the school building was only several steps away, both of his hands were completely filled. You could see several petals peeking out from the sides of his fists or the spaces between his fingers, trying to get out to no avail. All of the sudden, the petals were dropped unceremoniously to the ground.

Sanada had caught sight of something even more beautiful amidst the falling flower petals. A cerulean color that complemented the pink perfectly, yet stood out on its own in beauty. Sanada knew the color well. He had known the person whom the color belong to for eleven years now. Absentmindedly, Sanada raised a hand, trying to catch the beauty in his palm-

"Sanada?"

Sanada froze. The blue haired boy looked over his shoulder at him. Sanada quickly withdrew his hands and pretended nothing had happened. Sanada was flushing madly, to which the other boy chuckled softly. He needed to train himself to be more disciplined in this area. To be unable to control his expression was unacceptable!

The boy turned his gaze back at the towering school building. Sanada took several steps and joined him at his side, curious as to what captivated the other boy so. Honestly, his eyes would rather stare at that gorgeous blue locks on the boy's head rather than the dull school building. But since the other boy seemed to enjoy it so much, he decided to endure it in silence. This, too, was a discipline exercise.

 _Focus Focus Focus Focus Stop imagining Yukimura's blue hair! Focus on the school building, the bricks that made up the walls, the green tiles that make the roof and that giant clock-_

"What are you doing?"

His head snapped towards Yukimura upon hearing that question. Yukimura was staring at him with an innocent curious face like a newborn baby. _What were you doing here in the first place_ , Sanada wanted to retort. But he could not treat his childhood friend badly. Yukimura did this to him on very frequent basis. He should be mature and learn to get used to it. Sanada took a deep breath and sighed.

"Sanada."

"Hm?" Sanada looked up into those cerulean orbs and he felt his entire soul being sucked inside. Of all persona his friend had, he admired Yukimura's leadership persona most. That pride and confidence that was so intense it literally oozed out of the blue haired boy in the form of black mists, splitting the fluttering flower petals around him in half.

"We'll be creating legend in this school."

Sanada nodded curtly. They definitely would, with Yukimura being the strongest tennis player Sanada had ever meet, and he himself should be worthy enough of an addition. They would take on the school by the horns.

"Yes, Yukimura."

If only he knew how wrong he was.

xoxoxoxo

"I'll see you after school." Yukimura had commanded. So once the bell rang, Sanada rushed towards the tennis court, eager to take the first step to their world dominance. To his surprise, the blue haired boy was nowhere to be found.

Perhaps Sanada was early. They were just released from class a minute ago after all. So Sanada engaged himself in another unorthodox training. He stood perfectly still as he looked over the court. Still as the forest, not moved by the wind, not moved by people shouting at him to move away, and not moved by his curiosity to check whether his friend was behind him every minute.

Finally, Sanada exhaled, the first movement he had made in half an hour. That was enough training, and that was the end of his patience. So with his tennis bag still slung over his shoulder, he searched through the school to find the blue haired boy. Classroom, hall, sports hall, toilet, nothing.

It took Sanada another half an hour to find Yukimura. The boy was standing before the teacher's office. Any rage building inside Sanada for being made to wait for half an hour and search for him like headless chicken dissipated into thin air upon seeing the displeased scowl on Yukimura's face.

"I would give you hundred laps for your tardiness." Yukimura growled dangerously, that captivating dark aura was lingering around him again. Sanada could feel the hair on his skin being sliced in half. He was ready to run back to do as commanded when a hand seized his wrist, halting him. Sanada looked back to find Yukimura beaming at him.

"BUT we're not going to do that." Yukimura smiled.

"We're not?" Sanada reiterated hesitantly. Yukimura let go of his wrist and hold a sheet of paper before Sanada's face, one finger pointing at the blank space at the bottom. "I need you to sign here."

Sanada took the paper and hold it up against the wall, one hand reaching to his pen in his chest pocket. He scanned through the paper, the ink of his pen was one thin line away from making contact with the paper when he froze. "New club application form?" Sanada read out loud.

"Rikkaidai After School Club?" Sanada looked quizzically at Yukimura. There were so many things wrong about this. Sanada decided to ask the first and most obvious question first. "Isn't there already such a club?"

"Ours is special." Yukimura answered, his face was sparkling with the smile on his face.

"And you're forming a new club on your first day?"

"Yup." Yukimura was still sparkling.

"How about tennis?"

The sparkle dropped immediately to be replaced with pitch black aura. "SIGN THE PAPER." Yukimura was still smiling.

Sanada choked, nearly losing his voice. "But tenn-"

"SIGN IT." His blue haired friend was _literally_ engulfed in black flame, the only thing visible was his cold gaze that would have murdered Sanada if they could. Sanada hurriedly signed it and returned the paper to Yukimura, whose flame immediately disappeared to be replaced with the sparkling smile once again.

"Thank you. At least two students are needed to propose this. I could not do this without you." Yukimura said sweetly, the melodic voice nearly melted Sanada's heart, allowing him to turn a blind eye at the fact that he had just being taken advantage of.

"Yukimura." Sanada asked once he broke Yukimura's spell and returned to reality. "I don't think the teachers are going to approve that."

Yukimura already had his hand on the door handle. "Oh, watch me." Yukimura said with his sweet voice and his very gentle smile. "Excuse me." Yukimura said politely. He slid the door open, stepped inside, and slammed it shut with such gentle force the wall suffered minor cracks.

It was very silent for a few minutes. Then Sanada heard a male teacher drawling "Huh, what are you even suggesting?" before something so massive exploded inside the room that the door threatened to burst open. After that it was once again silent, too silent. As seconds ticked by, Sanada could see black mists coming out from the spaces under the door.

Suddenly the door slid open, revealing a smiling and sparkling Yukimura. Before Sanada could peek at what happened inside the black ominous cloud enshrouding the room, Yukimura slammed the door close.

"I got their consent!" Yukimura said in sing-song voice as he held the paper high. "They also agree to give me the best classroom in this school. Let's go check it out!"

Yukimura did not even wait for Sanada's reply. He was already on his way to whatever classroom he had managed to acquire. Left with no choice, Sanada followed closely behind after sparing a condolence nod to the teacher's office. He swore that in the brief seconds Yukimura had flashed him the paper he could see Yukimura's handwriting everywhere, even in places where it shouldn't be, like the segment titled _'Approval, only for official use'._

xoxoxoxo

When Yukimura said he had gotten the best classroom in the school, he was not kidding.

Room 303 was on the third floor, which was usually reserved for the seniors. From the stairs, it was situated at the corner most of the hall to the right with two classrooms preceding it. From the outside, it looked just like any other ordinary classroom.

Yukimura slid the door open and revealed the entire room to Sanada's eyes.

The white painted walls and the wooden tiles seemed to shine with the afternoon sun illuminating the room from the sheets of glass forming the window panels across them. Unlike ordinary class, the tables were all arranges such that they form a larger table in the middle of the room with eight seats circling around it and the unused tables and chairs were neatly arranged at the back of the classroom.

And _unlike_ ordinary classroom, there's flowers. Lots of them. There was a piece of porcelain vase on the table surrounded with petals of every colors, scissors and green stems of varying length. There was even flower drawing on on the whiteboard, along with an instruction detailing the type, the length and the positioning of the flowers to be put inside the vase.

"You got us flower club's room?" Sanada forced himself to say. He was still too taken aback to take a step further from the room entrance.

"It's gardening club." Came the very nonchalant reply. "It's the best room in the school!" Yukimura was already inside the room, admiring the flowers the club was supposedly working on with very fascinated eyes.

"You can't even get us air-conditioned room?"

"Air condition provides excessive humidity for these babies." Yukimura was holding to a white flower that Sanada believed was a lily, stroking the petals gently. Sanada wished it was not the flower Yukimura was fondling but-

"You know that the club members will demand this room back eventually right?" Sanada quickly say before his imagination ran wild. He switched his attention to the eight bags lying on the floor beside him. "Scratch that. They are still using this room."

Yukimura, who seemed to have thought things far ahead, looked very surprised much to Sanada's surprise. His usual smile quickly returned. "Ah, you can handle that, can't you Sanada?"

Sure Sanada could. He could do anything for his blue haired friend. But upon taking a double look at the colorful abundance of flowers on the table and the diagrams on the board and realized that the windows were overlooking the school's flower garden directly, Sanada decided this was too much. "I'm sure you're more capable of doing it than I am." That was the most subtle refusal Sanada could manage.

"But I'm tired of dealing with this kind of stuff. I've used up my black aura quota for the day." Yukimura pouted as he twirled the stalk on his two fingers. Again, Sanada wished it was not the stalk but-NO.

"T-there's a limit?" Sanada managed to croak.

Ignoring Sanada, Yukimura continued his musing. "I think we need someone who can take care of these legal stuff. Someone whose mind is so acute he is capable of forming statistics on the spot. But the said member is not only good with the sciences, the member must be able to get in touch with other people's heart. He must at least be able to predict what other people are going to say."

Sanada wasn't sure whether Yukimura was being serious or being sarcastic. "I can do it, I guess."

"No you can't." Yukimura sharply refuted which caused Sanada to frown even more. "Only this creature of absurdly high intellect can do it. And I know just where to find him."

"Mathematics club?" Sanada suggested.

"No, you silly." Yukimura laughed at Sanada's 'ridiculous' guess. Sanada began to consider another option. Science club? Computer club? Robotics laboratory?

"Of course he's in the tennis club!"

Right. Of course it's tennis club. Why would he think-

...huh?

By the time Sanada realized it, Yukimura was already dragging him out of the classroom.

* * *

 **Also, there's no schedule to this one. Next chapter'll be up whenever it's ready. Sorry!**


	2. vs Flower Arra- Gardening Club

**Warnings: Uzumaki Sanada Shikamaru, don'tevertrytorefuseYukimurafortennis, paper-induced sparkly Yanagi.**

* * *

Yanagi Renji had chosen Rikkaidai to spend the next three years of his junior high school life due to its reputation. The school excelled academically, which suited Yanagi as a being of high intellect. The school also offered plenty academically inclined clubs, such as the Mathematics club which Yanagi heard had won countless olympiads.

Yanagi had joined tennis club instead. That would allow Yanagi to pursue knowledge and at the same time hone his athletic skills in the competitive environment. It was never a bad thing to be a master of all aces.

Club application began right after the school ended on the first day. Yanagi had gone to the tennis club and participated in the trial. To his surprise, he managed to defeat one of the current regulars with ease. The standard of the team must have dropped ever since they made history, which was ten years, five months and thirteen days ago.

Without doubt, he was accepted. However it was apparently a common practice to have the freshmen pick up balls regardless of their skills, and Yanagi refused to degrade himself to such level. He sat at one of the stairs leading down to the courts. If any seniors were to scold him, which he knew there would be one in 3 minutes and 10 seconds, he would challenge them to a match. He would not be picking balls until someone managed to defeat him in tennis.

"Hey you." That was early.

The voice came from behind him. Yanagi turned to instead find a blue haired boy that looked about his age squatting down to his height with a stern looking guy standing beside him. Both of them were in the complete school uniform, which meant they were not in tennis club, unlike him who was in his PE attire.

"May I help you?" Yanagi offered politely.

"Guess what I'm going to say." The request came out of nowhere from the blue haired boy.

Yanagi stared quietly at the blue haired boy.

The stern looking guy sighed. "I'm sorry. You're the tenth person he's asked that. He's been going around-"

"Asking random tennis members the exact same question, is what you're going to say." Yanagi completed. "As for you, you are not planning to say anything until I have completed your request just now, through your friend there."

The blue haired boy was so happy he beamed, literally. Yanagi would have squinted to shield his eyes if he did not already have his eyes closed all the time. His stern looking friend, on the other hand, looked like he was struggling not to behave like a moth to the light.

Without any warning, the blue haired boy seized Yanagi's arm and yanked him with such force that it was either him following the boy or being dragged on the ground. Yanagi chose the former, at least he could spare his PE attire from getting dirty for no reason. The stern looking friend followed them closely behind.

"I may be able to predict your words," Yanagi began as he was being pulled back to the school building by the blue haired boy. "That does not make me a clairvoyant. Your names and the reason why you are forcing me to follow you is not something I can figure out at the moment without being told."

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi." The blue haired boy answered without even looking at Yanagi. "My friend over there is Uzumaki Shikamaru."

"Sanada Genichirou." The stern looking man coughed.

"I'm Yanagi Renji." Yanagi introduced himself, trying to ignore this weird tension between the two.

"The name suits you." Yukimura said in such a sweet voice that could make Yanagi swoon if not for his trained composure. Then he realized that Yukimura might be talking about the pseudonym he had arbitrarily assigned to Sanada. He immediately crossed that option when he sensed a raging soul burning behind him.

The rest of the trip went in silence. With his hands in Yukimura's grip, he was led around the stairs and up to the third floor. Even when they finally reached their destination which Yanagi found to be room 303, Yukimura was still not letting go.

"I believe this is the flower arranging club's classroom." Yanagi said. He could hear students chattering from inside the classroom.

"Gardening club." Yukimura corrected.

"Are you trying to get me to diplomatically steal their classroom?" Yanagi asked.

Yukimura gave that glittering smile of his again. "Oh my you're so awesome! How do you know that I am going to ask you to fight for the classroom because I want to use it for the club that I've just created today of which you're going to be a member of?"

Sanada blinked, trying to process the rapid fire of words. Thankfully Yanagi's highly intelligent mind was capable of dissecting them as if it was a normal conversation. "What if I say no?"

"Do you want to know what happened to the ten students I've asked before you?"

Yanagi swore for a moment he saw black aura oozing out of the blue haired boy. He shook his head, he had to be imagining things. Yukimura took that as an affirmation.

Before Yanagi could say anything else, Yukimura placed a piece of paper on his hand, kicked the door of the classroom open and shoved Yanagi inside. "Good luck~" Was the last thing he heard before the door slammed shut. Yanagi stood there, uncomfortably being in the centre of hostility from the eight people sitting around a large makeshift table in the middle of the room.

Yanagi read the paper Yukimura had given him. It was a form, upon close scrutiny revealing to be a club creation form. The entire premise, starting from the name of the club to the reason of formation was absurd that there was zero percent chance of this being real…except that it had gotten the teacher's approval. Although the teacher's handwriting was obviously forged, the signature and the stamp had to be real.

He had heard a loud explosion an hour earlier. This had to be what that was about.

"Forgive me on this." Yanagi cleared his throat, holding the paper out for the eight people in the room to see. "This official document dictates that this room now belongs to the…" Yanagi paused for a moment. "The ' _Rikkaidai After School Club_ '. As law obedient citizens, please pack your things and move to another room."

Everything seemed to be going well. None of the students could question anything upon seeing the signature and the stamp. Although whilst grumbling, they were standing up and starting to clean up the bits and pieces of nature on their desk. Yanagi was glad that things went without a hitch. "Your cooperation is greatly-"

" _Leave the things_." Yukimura whispered from outside, _loudly_. Yanagi glanced at the form. That part was definitely not included in the proposal. Yanagi was about to protests, but the inhabitants of the room had heard Yukimura clearly and thought it was _Yanagi_ speaking. Dropping whatever they were holding, they all opted for roses, crushed the petals as they all pointed the thorny parts towards him as if they were wielding a sword.

"How dare you take our precious babies!" One of them hollered. "Prepare yourself!"

Yanagi stared at the flower knights before him, and then turned to look at himself. A lone man standing there armored in white short sleeve shirt and equally white short pants with a piece of paper as his weapon. He looked up again to inspect just how sharp those thorns were just as the flower knights lunged at him.

Just _what_ had he done to deserve this...

* * *

"As expected from Yanagi. Thank you for being so dependable." Yukimura said in his extremely honey sweet tone as he pranced around the classroom.

Yanagi hissed. Instead of patching his scratches, Sanada had ripped off the one he had pasted on in reaction to Yukimura's words, causing blood to seep out from the thin line. With a firm apology, Sanada took another bandaid to cover the newly opened wound.

They got the classroom and the flowers in the end, though Yanagi earned something extra; A total of 21 scratches from the 1 vs 8 scuffle: two on his left leg, three on his right leg, six on his left arm, nine on his right arm and one on his face. The flower arr- pardon him, _gardening_ club members refused to let their flowers go without a fight. After that, Yukimura was quick to dispose of the bodies to probably the same place as those ten students Yukimura had briefly mentioned about, Sanada assisting quietly in carrying their bags out of the class.

Thankfully none of those flowers were poisonous, or none of the attacks were aimed at his vital areas such as his eyes, though one got pretty close, which gave him the small rectangular white plaster right below his right eye.

While Sanada was treating Yanagi's wounds, Yukimura took the time to clean up the place. By cleaning up, he meant decorating the place with flowers. Now the vase on the table was filled with colorful flowers, arranged in a specifically intricate manner. Yukimura had grabbed another vase and filled it with the leftover flowers for the teacher's table, also beautifully arranged. At least Yanagi could feel relieved that he was forced to fight for those flowers for someone who could appreciate them.

Yanagi rose up from the floor as Sanada bent to pick up the plastic wrappers from the patches. Yanagi approached Yukimura who had grown bored with admiring the flowers in the room. He was currently humming as he looked outside the window at the school's flower garden. Yanagi placed the form, now crumpled and slightly torn, on the table and joined Yukimura several feet away.

"I believe I have completed your favor." Yanagi began.

"Hmhm~" Yukimura hummed in reply.

"Then could you do me a favor in return?"

Yukimura turned his head to face Yanagi. "And what could that be?" He asked with a gentle smile, his head resting on one hand.

"You mentioned about me joining this club of yours. I'm afraid I have to decline."

Yukimura was still smiling, but Yanagi swore he saw that black aura he had imagined earlier swirling in his cerulean orbs, threatening to swallow his soul whole.

"Why is that?" Yukimura asked in a sweet tone, too sweet that it felt like sticky spiders were crawling up Yanagi's skin.

Yanagi braced himself. What's the worst that could happen? "As you are already aware of, I am currently a member of the tennis cl-"

 _SMASH!_

It happened in a blink of an eye. Yukimura had grabbed something huge and black from his back and hurled it through the window, shattering the glass in the process. From the corner of his eye Yanagi could see the black item, which he recognized to be a duffel bag, landed several distance away from the flower garden.

"That's my bag!" Sanada protested.

"It helps to get the point across, to _both_ of you." Yukimura smiled. Yanagi did not need his high intelligence to know that it would be _him_ next. "So Yanagi, you were saying?"

With his mouth wide open, Yanagi was at a loss of word. That's a first in the thirteen years of his life. "I…" Yukimura's intense glare and the tranquil fury Sanada was exuding did not help.

"I believe we should find someone to repair the window." Yanagi finally found something to say that would not result in him getting thrown out of the room.

Yukimura fisted his palm like a lawyer slamming his judgement hammer. "Great idea as usual, Yanagi!" He praised with his sweet tone. As expected, Yukimura's sweet tone was always accompanied with murderous aura coming from the other man. Yanagi silently thanked god Sanada was not holding anything near him. He had learnt few minutes ago that even a plaster could be deadly.

"Then we should go to the workshop club and ask someone to repair it." Yanagi suggested.

"Or we could go to the tennis club."

Yanagi threw Yukimura an incredulous look. There were so many things wrong with that answer that Yanagi did not even know where to begin to question it.

"It's okay Yanagi." Yukimura suddenly said. Yanagi blinked at the non sequitur. "I know it's hard for you to face the tennis team after you've betrayed them for my club."

"That's not-" Yanagi paused ahead before Yukimura could interrupt him. He knew Yukimura would.

"I'll go hunt for a repairman with Sanada." Yukimura latched himself onto Sanada's arm. Yanagi could see the taller man trying to hide his blush behind his short bangs. "You just stay here and rest."

With that, Yukimura dragged the flustered Sanada out of the classroom, leaving Yanagi alone.

Yanagi heaved a sigh.

He did not expect junior high school to be so…crazy.

He allowed himself to enjoy the soothing breeze and the calming silence that finally arrived in the room, until he realized that the breeze came from the hole in the window. Even though most of the shards had fallen outside along with the bag, some of those sharp pieces were scattered inside. Club member or not, he should get this cleaned. Then he would go and retrieve the bag for Sanada.

Yanagi had just picked the broom up when the door suddenly slammed open, jolting Yanagi. Yukimura's head peeked inside and he fired another rapid sentence. "I forgot to tell you that I kinda leave a lot of explanation out when proposing the club to the teachers so they're on their way to ask you about it good luck~!"

Translation: _I forced the teachers to approve my proposal so they're going to hunt me for it and I'm leaving you to be in charge. Try to stay alive~_

Yukimura disappeared before Yanagi could respond, again. Not that Yanagi would respond. That would be a waste of breath.

Not long afterwards, he could hear sound of a stampede going up the stairs, definitely the ones Yukimura had warned him about. Yanagi turned to look at the broken window.

He could do as Yukimura had kindly requested him to, or he could go against him and get thrown out of the window, or he could throw himself out of the window before Yukimura could.

"YOU!" Yanagi looked over his shoulder towards the door, where a teacher was pointing a finger at him and looking like he had just run a marathon. There were other teachers behind him, looking equally exhausted. "You're not that blue hair kid but you're here and you're definitely not from the flower arranging club so EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

 _Gardening_ \- oh wait. So he was correct after all.

Yanagi sighed. Just what kind of heinous crime had he committed in the past for him to deserve this, he pondered as he slowly made his way to the large table. He placed his hand on top of the crumpled form. Suddenly he could feel a surge of power rushing through him. It was similar to the one he kept on seeing in Yukimura, only instead of black his was…green?

He gave up on trying to justify this one.

He was feeling absurdly confident as if he had taken a shot of adrenaline. Maybe the paper was laced with it. No matter. "I won't lose in diplomatic fights." Yanagi snapped his eyes open at the teachers. "Bring it."

* * *

"So." Yanagi announced, emphasizing his point by slamming his notebook down onto the makeshift table in their club room. Yukimura and Sanada were seated at each side of Yanagi who was standing in between, Yukimura looking curious with both hands on his cheek and Sanada sitting so straight as if he was in a parent teacher conference. One would expect that Yukimura dragged the other two males here directly after school ends, right?

Right.

That was why Yanagi had prepared enough material so that they would actually be doing something as a club.

"Before I begin, I'd like to confirm that you did not manage to find anyone to fix that?" Yanagi gestured at the source of refreshing air behind him.

Yukimura pouted. "I've searched every single one of the tennis club members yesterday. No one is good in witchcraft."

"Woodcraft." Yanagi pointed.

"Witchcraft." Yukimura persisted. "There is this guy that can suddenly become another person, but it's not magic. It's just some lame illusion."

In just one day, Yanagi had learnt when to save his breath and let Yukimura proceed with his logic.

"Moving along. After the…encounter with the teachers yesterday," Yanagi glared at Yukimura behind his closed lids. "There are several things we need to settle in order to be officially acknowledged as a club."

Yanagi flipped the notebook open to a specific page where he had listed down the points he was going to address. He directed the two men's attention towards it. "First, we need to meet the minimum number of members, which is a total of seven student, by this week."

"Second, we need to present a list of activities the club will be doing for the entire first year. We would need to set hierarchy to the club too once the member quota is met, by this week."

"Third, we need to find someone to fix that window, by this week."

"And last, we need to do all the three above. By this week, I must emphasize."

Yukimura looked like he was thinking seriously, even going as far as to pose like the thinking man statue, his hair gorgeously fluttering in the breeze. Sanada crossed his arms with a solemn look. "A week is very short of a time."

"Exactly," Yanagi agreed curtly. "Though I believe our club is one that values time greatly, as clearly demonstrated by Yukimura here who paralyzed every single teacher to get his proposal approved in a minute."

Sanada had nothing to say to that. He was actually thankful that this new member was taking the effort to actually support whatever Yukimura was pulling and trying to turn it into something official, when he could have just abandoned the two of them. _With dire consequences_ , Sanada corrected himself upon catching sight of the white plaster still pasted below Yanagi's right eye.

"I got it!"

Both Sanada and Yanagi turned their heads at the blue haired boy who was beaming even more brightly under the sunlight.

"Our first club activity: Member Recruitment Project." Yukimura announced.

Sanada and Yanagi exchanged curious glances. For once, Yukimura seemed to be taking this seriously. They should not waste this rare opportunity. "Then may I suggest we find members of diverse background? It would add credibility to the club." Yanagi said.

"Diverse background, got it." Yukimura nodded. He snatched Yanagi's notebook, tore two blank pages, and scribbled down on it furiously. He passed one piece of paper to each person. "I need the two of you to bring these things here in an hour."

Both male picked up the list Yukimura gave them and raised their eyebrows simultaneously.

"Sweets in ridiculous amount..." Sanada began.

"… golf club, screwdriver and wrench." Yanagi finished.

Yukimura was smiling so brilliantly and emitting pitch black aura that turned the brightly lit classroom ominously dark. "We will be getting the most diverse of members, _trust me_."


End file.
